postdissolutionspherefandomcom-20200214-history
The Antioquian Songbook
National Anthem of Antioquia (The Antioquian Song) Written by poet Epifanio Mejía with the name "El canto del Antioqueño" (the song of the antioquenian), it became the song per excellence of Antioquia's culture. The anthem was adopted as official in 2010. It is used in all official events. Normally it's sang in the order: Chorus/First verse/Second verse/Chorus". CHORUS ¡Oh freedom that perfumes the mountains of my land, let my children smell your fragant scents! I''' I love the Sun because it goes free, all over the bluish sphere, the hurricane because it whistles with freedom in the jungles. '''II the axe that my forefathers gave me for inheritance, I love it because at its hits free accents sound. III born free as the wind of the antioquenian lands like the condor of the Andes that flights from mountain to mountain. IV when I go down the valley and hear the trumpet calling, I go up to the high mountains to give the alert voice. V''' we fly as hurricanes spilled over the earth, poor of whoever expects the pressure of our scrambled lances! '''VI when we come back thriumphant the girls of the villages put flower crowns in our cold foreheads. CHORUS ¡Oh freedom that perfumes the mountains of my land, let my children smell your fragant scents! All Hail Antioquia Serves as the Imperial Anthem of the nation. It was created by the Imperial artist Jose Silva and adopted by Imperial Decree on 2012. It is used whenever the Emperor or a member of the Imperial family is present, followed by the National Anthem. Truth and hope in our Fatherland! And death to every foe! Our soldiers shall not pause to rest We vow our loyalty Old traditions they will abide Arise young heroes! Our past inspires noble deeds All Hail Antioquia! Immortal beacon shows the way Step forth, seek glory! Hoist your swords high into the clouds Hail Antioquia! Our Emperor stands astride this world He'll vanquish every foe! His truth and justice shine so bright All hail his brilliant light! Never will he be overthrown Like mountains and sea His bloodline immortal and pure All Hail Antioquia! So let his wisdom guide our way Go forth and seek glory Hoist your swords high into the clouds Hail Antioquia! Wide is my Motherland According to both the Imperial Census Office and the National Institute of Stadistics, "Wide is my Motherland" is the most popular patriotic song between Antioquian citizens. Composed by the poet Julio Arboleda of the Imperial Culture Institute of Pasto, Cundinamarca District. Wide is my mother land, Of her many forests, fields, and rivers! I know of no other such country Where a man can breathe so freely. From Medellin to the borders, From the southern mountains to the northern sea We stand as caretakers Over our vast Motherland. Throughout life, and freely and widely, Just like the Magdalena flows. All roads are open to the young, While the old are always honoured. Wide is my mother land, Of her many forests, fields, and rivers! I know of no other such country Where a man can breathe so freely. Our fields will fill your eyes with splendor, Our cities will never fade from your memory, Our proud word - Comrade - To us is higher than all fine words. With this word we live as one house. For us there is no division of colour. This word is familiar to everyone, With it we always find friends. Wide is my mother land, Of her many forests, fields, and rivers! I know of no other such country Where a man can breathe so freely. At our table, no one is excluded, Each is awarded on merit, In golden letters we write The people's Kovrovist law. These words of greatness and glory Cannot be taken back through the years: A person always has the right To exercise, rest, and work. Wide is my mother land, Of her many forests, fields, and rivers! I know of no other such country Where a man can breathe so freely. Over the country, the spring breeze is blowing. Every day life becomes more joyful, And no one on earth could know Our great ways of laughter and love. But our eyes shall quickly turn to anger, If an enemy wants to break us down, As a bride, we love our Motherland, We will protect her, as a gentle mother. Wide is my mother land, Of her many forests, fields, and rivers! I know of no other such country Where a man can breathe so freely. "*" Used when His Imperial Majesty is present Antioquia Evermore! Another popular patriotic song. Used in Patriotic Clubs and in the Imperial Parades across the Nation. All Hail Antioquia!, Her cause is true and Glorious! All Hail Antioquia Her armies are victorious! What sustains us never dies, The Emperor steadfast at our side! He guides us always, firm and wise The light of true far and wide. All Hail Antioquia!, Her cause is true and Glorious! All Hail Antioquia Her armies are victorious! Antioquia Evermore! Marching bravely to the fore Built of trust and strong pride, Hail Antioquia Evermore! HAIL! Antioquia, tis for thee Used when an Imperial transmition starts or when a Nationwide message is broadcasted both in Radio and in Television. Adopted by the Imperial Committee of Radio and Television. Strong and peaceful, wise and brave, Fighting the fight for the whole world to save, We the people will ceaselessly strive To keep our great Empire alive! Unfurl the banners! Look at the screen! Never before has such glory been seen! Antioquia! Antioquia! Antioquia, 'tis for thee! Every deed, every thought, 'tis for thee! Every deed, every thought, 'tis for thee! Every deed, every thought, 'tis for thee! Anthem of the Imperial Youth Anthem of the Imperial Youth League. Used in all its official acts and when a representative of the League is present in either of the Senate or in presence of His Imperial Majesty. Sing to the sailors, on the floating fortresses Sing to the soldiers, on the battlefield Sing to the airmen, in the burning azure Sing to the farmers, rising yields We are the children, builders of the future And we the children swear too thee; Loyal devotion! Fearless devotion! And to die with dignity Sing to the thankful members of the Houses Sing to the Imperial policy Sing to our country, mighty Antioquia! Land of peace and victory. March of the Imperial Youth Another popular song of the Imperial Youth. Altought it has no official status, it is used widely by the Youth in its parades. We live under the golden sun - We live together! We are proud of our Motherland - We love our home! We are proud of our Motherland! All paths are open to the youth! A bright horizon - My mother land! Everywhere, you'll find friends! Chorus: We're all for peace! The oath given by the people! We're all for peace! Let nature be strong! We're all for peace! Let's the banners of Freedom fly! Youth is in bloom! Youth is calling! Youth is going forward! The youth is full of daring innovation in our country! Young people as strong as steel In the storm of fire! Young people as strong as steel In a busy world-wide construction site! A bright horizon - My motherland! Everywhere, you'll find friends! Chorus. We live under the golden sun - We live together! We are proud of our Motherland - We love our home! We are proud of our Motherland! All paths are open to the youth! A bright horizon - My mother land! Everywhere, you'll find friends! March of the Artillerymen Official Anthem of the Artillery corps of the Imperial Armed Forces. First used during the Moroccan War and recently used by the 17th Artillery Regiment in Nicaragua. Our hearts turn on for our fatherland! We engage in furious combat for the honor of our country! The cities burn covered in smoke! And the laugther of the God of War resounds!. Artilleryman, Kovrov gave the order! Artilleryman the fatherland is calling us! That thousands of batteries resound for the afliged mothers And for our fatherland !Fire! !Fire!. The victories will show and the marches will end But before returning with our families In honor for our leader and our people We will do a cheerful salute under the moon!. Artilleryman, Kovrov gave the order! Artilleryman the fatherland is calling us! That thousands of batteries resound for the afliged mothers And for our fatherland !Fire! !Fire!. The Bowasian Menace A popular Anti-Bowasian song. First used against Midway and later converted to Bowasia, this song is singed at night in the house of every Antioquian, to show their loyalty to His Imperial Majesty!. The Bowasian Army and their corrupt masters Are trying to restore their control over us, But from the Amazonas to the Caribbean seas The Imperial Army is the strongest of all! Refrain: Let the Imperial Army Masterfully grip Its bayonet with its toil-hardened hand, And we must all Irrepressibly Go into a last deadly fight! Imperial Army, march, march forward! The Imperial Military Council calls us into battle. For from the Amazonas to the Caribbean seas The Imperial Army is the strongest of all! Refrain We are fanning the flames of a world-wide fire, We will raze churches and prisons to the ground. For from the Amazonas to the Caribbean seas The Imperial Army is the strongest of all!